halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abhorred
The Orodemoni, or more colloquially, the Abhorred, are a race of advanced aliens that exist in little known regions of the Milky Way galaxy. Introduction The Abhorred, named so by marines who first came into conflict with the species, are a race of advanced yet resource-deprived aliens, possessing small amounts of territory in little-known space. Their government is of a patriarchal design, with rulers as part of families, and the species as a whole is not united; multiple different "clans" exist throughout the Abhorred's homeworld. During the time between the end of the Human-Covenant War and the Necros War however, Abhorred clans waged heavy war. By the time of the Necros War, the Abhorred had become unified under the Joint Patriarchy, consisting of the seven most powerful former clan lords. Discovery First discovered by UNSC expeditionary forces in 2554, the Abhorred proved to be an extremely aggresive, predatory race. However, due to their lack of resources, and the sheer minority of them, the species was dubbed not a threat, thus making further investigation of the species put off until later. A second, delayed expedition into Orodemoni territory was begun in the early years of the Necros War, whereupon the entire expeditionary force was slaughtered by the Abhorred military. The second expedition revealed the Abhorred as a more tangible threat. History Clan Wars Extant for a relatively long time, the Abhorred race's thousands of clans were constantly at war, inhibiting spacial expansion, all the while consuming their homeworld's resources in their war efforts. By the time of the Human-Covenant war's beginnings, the Abhorred homeworld of Arbul had been reduced to a heavily polluted, desolate rock, stripped of most of its war-suitable resources. Long wars were waged constantly, and between the Human-Covenant war's end and the Necros war, Abhorred clans were launching voracious attacks against eachother in an effort to gain more ore, fuel, and food. The Joint Patriarchy After suffering insurmountable losses during the Clan Wars, the few existing Abhorred clans agreed to cease hostility and join together under a common leadership. Thus, with the Writs of Alliance, the Joint Patriarchy was formed, lorded over by the seven most powerful clan lords amongst them, while the other clan lords ruled from lesser positions. It was during this time that the Abhorred also began a reform of their society and social structure, inevitably forming a more organized military and constructing more capable war machines. The Necros Wars During the Necros Wars, the Joint Patriarchy was under heavy stress from Necros invasion on their soil. These multiple small-scale invasions eventually led to the Abhorred's attack on the AUR, concurrent with the Necros' attack on the AUR themselves. Despite this double-threat, the AUR managed to beat back the Abhorred, and after launching a series of military campaigns, re-established themselves on Arbul. Military Reform Some time during the Abhorred's concurrent attack with the Necros, they underwent a severe military reform. This included military organization, more enhanced military strategies and tactics, and the construction of advanced war vehicles and ships. The UNSC saw the reform as a dangerous thing, leading many generals to the need of developing new strategies for dealing with the Abhorred. One renowned UNSC General quoted, "It was like facing a whole new enemy altogether." Military Applications Military The Abhorred military consists of most of the population, and each born male is subjected to training and genetic enhancement from childhood. Military Status Designations Rank First Tier #Pawn (Pwn.) #Pawn Major (Pwnmaj.) #Rook (Rk.) #Rook Major (Rkmaj.) Second Tier #Conscript (Cnscrpt.) #Trooper (Trpr.) #Trooper Major (Trprmaj.) #Major (Maj.) Third Tier #Militant (Mltnt.) #Militant Major (Mltntmaj.) #Adjutant (Adjtnt.) #Adjutant Major (Adjtntmaj.) Class *Feral- A first tier Abhorred warrior, Ferals stride into battle with crude metallic armor and melee weaponry. *Gunner- A second tier Abhorred warrior manning a standard gauss rifle or pistol, often equipped with durable but nonshielded armor. *Heavy- A third tier Abhorred warrior armed with a directed energy rifle or pistol, equipped with durable, shielded armor. *Wrecker- A second or third tier Abhorred warrior armed with either a Blaster Grenade Launcher or a Breaker Rocket Launcher. They possess durable, shielded armor, and are tasked with bringing down fortifications. *Runner- A first tier Abhorred warrior armed primarily with grenades and leg-muscle augmentations. They are known as kamikaze soldiers in combat. *Sniper- Usually second tier Abhorred warrior, armed with an enhanced semi-automatic gauss rifle with increased power and a fiber-optic scope. Tiered Military Sometime after the military reform, the Abhorred Joint Patriarchy put into effect the separation of the Orodemoni army into three distinct tiers. First tier warriors would remain with little or no armor, were given crude, primitive weaponry to save resources, and were generally used as cannon fodder. First tier warriors were also fed heavily, as to increase bulk and build muscle. After achieving significant numbers of confirmed kills however, first tier warriors (very few, due to first tier warrior's high mortality rate) were chosen to become second tier soldiers. Second tier soldiers were required to lose their mass, up to the point of being relatively human-sized, as to create agile troops in combat. Second tier troops were wiped of previous memory, and instead, given extensive knowledge of Abhorred military tactics and maneuvers, as well as a moderate education. Second tier troops were issued moderate-level ranged weaponry, and more heavier armoring. As with first tier, after achieving a significant number of confirmed kills in combat, second tier warriors were made into third tier warriors, the highest tier available. Third tier warriors were given more knowledge of military strategy, and educated as much as possible. Third tier troops recieved energy shielding, heavy armor, and powerful plasma weaponry for their employ in battle. Combat Habits Cannibalizing of Corpses On the battlefield, Abhorred warriors were noticed to eat dead corpses for nourishment; whether they be of their own troops or otherwise. This also occurs with near-dead enemy soldiers. This is most likely due to their lack of readily available food. Limb Replacement Due to advanced technology at their disposal, Abhorred warriors were able to "stitch" together parts of limbs and other required parts from dead bodies. This provided for troops that were harder to permanently kill, as parts were readily available. Continued Use of Strength and Durability Enhancing Drugs During combat, Abhorred warriors would inject massive doses of strength, durability, speed, and/or reaction enhancing drugs. Pain-Suppressors are also used, to the point that even grievous injuries such as lacerated limbs may be nearly ignored during battle. Although this caused many deformations among troops, the short bursts of phenomenal strength and seeming invulnerability to pain served to both greatly lower morale of enemy soldiers, as well as provide for tougher warriors. This habit has also led to the Marine notion that "they just won't die." "Playing Dead" A common tactic amongst Abhorred warriors would be to act like a corpse once sufficient injuries were sustained for it to be believable. Enemy troops would walk past before being attacked by clusters of still living alien warriors. This habit gave much opportunity for surprise attacks, and greatly decreased enemy morale. This habit has also contributed to the marine notion that "they just won't die." Combat Tactics Abhorred combat tactics have remained unchanged for generations throughout their history. Warriors would charge in an armed frenzy, with the lower ranked in front and the higher ranked in back. Few Grafters would observe battles, making note of enemy weaknesses, tactics, and they would also make note of Abhorred warriors' weaknesses as well. However, the most influential advantage of the Abhorred war-machine has remained prominent to all other races that have faced them: their ability to significantly lower morale. Castes While the Warrior Caste is charged with the defensive and offensive tasks of the entire Orodemoni race, it should be noted that they recieve significantly lesser technology at their disposal, despite their use of plasma weaponry. The Grafter and Noble classes make use of powerful gravity manipulation technology, used for both their transport and personal defense. Warrior Caste The Warrior caste is the largest by far, havings membership from almost 92% of each clan. Their function is simple; raid other clans for resources and food, and defend their leaders. Noble Caste The Noble caste is a minority, although it is the ruling caste. Every member's will is absolute, and they cannot be challenged for dominance. Nobles most usually float using anti-grav discs that replace their waist. Below that there are no legs. Grafter Caste This caste is made up of the scientists, chemists, and technicians of the Abhorred. They are the smallest group within Abhorred society, although they are also revered by many and respected by the Nobles. They typically create the mechanical replacement limbs and enhancing drugs used by warriors. Much of most Grafters' bodies are mechanical. Equipment Due to the high-chlorine content of their homeworld Arbul, all offworld Abhorred troops are issued respirators and gas masks. While the gas masks are reserved for the more priveleged second tier Abhorred troops, first tier warriors are issued relatively small respirators to be worn inside their mouths. Also issued to Second and Third Tier troops are compact radios surgically implanted in their throats. All Second and Third Tier Abhorred troops' radios are connected to the same network, allowing individual units to warn fellow soldiers miles away of possible threats in an area. Used Weaponry Preferring quality over quantity in terms of their ranged weaponry, Abhorred firearms typically possess relatively small ammunition reserves. It should be noted that Abhorred Gauss weaponry is extremely large, compared to conventional human firearms. The standard size of a Mgr/001 Gauss Pistol is comparable to that of a Sangheili Plasma Rifle in general size, although it is easily wielded by the much larger and bulkier Orodemoni troops. *'It should be noted that besides name, Abhorred Gauss weaponry does not share function in common with UNSC Gauss weaponry. Abhorred Gauss weaponry rather, simply fires large caliber ammunition' First Tier Weaponry Cleaver- A standard, sharpened cleaver, fashioned from very durable alien metals. Hooked Chain- A large, sharp hook attached to a chain, made from durable alien metals. Maul- An oversized, spiked hammer with surprisingly light weight for single-handed use, made from highly durable alien metals. Second Tier Weaponry Mgr/001 "Ripper" Gauss Pistol- A large sidearm used by second tier Abhorred warriors for combat. It fires powerful slugs of alien metal, from 7-round magazines. Mgr/002 "Gnasher" Gauss Rifle- The standard infantry rifle of second tier Abhorred warriors, it fires slugs of alien metal in 2-rounds bursts. Magazine standard size is 40 rounds. Mgr/002b "Biter" Gauss Rifle Sniper Variant- Specialized rifles used by Orodemoni snipers, the Biter has significantly increased firing power, although it fires much slower. The rifle has a semi-automatic firing mode and is equipped with a stand and a fiber-optic scope. Mgr/003 "Boomer" Anti-Infantry Grenade- Rather compact, the Boomer detonates upon contact with a surface after being thrown. Once detonated, the grenade proceeds to light stored explosive powder inside, releasing a large explosion of fire and alien metal fragments. Mgr/004 "Blaster" Grenade Launcher- A specialized Abhorred weapon, the Blaster fires large grenades from belts of four. The ensuing blast is able to break through three layers of concrete and steel with ease. Third Tier Weaponry Brt/001 "Scorcher" Directed Energy Pistol- A sidearm used by third tier Abhorred warriors. It fires superheated plasma tinged bluish green. It has 56 charges, where each charge is a single shot. Charges are restored with specialized battery units. Brt/002 "Flayer" Directed Energy Rifle- The standard infantry rifle of third tier Abhorred warriors, the flayer fires superheated plasma tinged dark red. It has 120 charges, where each charge is a single shot. Like the Scorcher, charges are restored with the use of specialized battery units. Brt/003 "Burster" Anti-Infantry Grenade- About the size of a soccer ball, this unwieldly Abhorred weapon can be set to detonate from a twist-timer on the surface. Once detonated, the grenade is able to effectively reach temperatures hotter than plasma, burning down barriers and soldiers with ease. Brt/004 "Breaker" Rocket Launcher- A specialized Abhorred weapon, the Breaker fires very large explosive or penetrating rockets. Primarily used to break down barricades and bunkers, the Breaker can hold three rockets for its three barrels. Biomechs Priding themselves on their biomechanical war machines, the Orodemoni utilize various forms of organic tanks, aircraft, and water vehicles. Manufactured through the development of genetically engineered organisms, Abhorred Grafters manipulate thought patterns to make them docile towards Orodemoni and other Biomechs, before finally surgically implanting weaponry, shield generators, additional armoring, and cybernetic sense-enhancements. The most abundantly produced Biomechs include, but are not limited to, Crab Tanks, Walkers, and Mortar Gliders. Physical Features It is truly unknown how the original race looked like, as massive doses of drugs and limb replacement, as well as cybernetics have greatly deformed and altered the creatures' appearance. However, they all share a stitched-together look, as well as cybernetically-enhanced bodies. For the most part, the creatures look grotesque. Trivia The Abhorred were mostly influenced by many races, among them the Abominations from Warcraft as first tiered Abhorred, and the Combine from Half-Life 2. Images Image:AbhorredPlasmaRifle.jpeg|The Brt/002 Flayer Image:AbhorredGaussRifle.jpeg|The Mgr/002 Gnasher Image:Abhorr2.jpeg|An Abhorred warrior, seemingly unphased by freezing temperatures. Image:AbhorrTier2.jpeg|A Second Tier Abhorred soldier.